


What is His is Mine

by purplecelery



Category: Crimson Peak - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5065627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplecelery/pseuds/purplecelery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning: as the tags say this is noncon, and contains physical restraints</p>
    </blockquote>





	What is His is Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: as the tags say this is noncon, and contains physical restraints

Lucille clasped the final cuff to Edith and stepped back. She hadn’t imagined Edith would actually sleep through the whole process of cuffing her hands and feet to her bed. Perhaps the poison had already affected her much more than either of them imagined. In any case though Lucille lost the delicious struggle she had anticipated, but she was not one to complain. 

Nimbly Lucille moved to straddle Edith’s sleeping body on the bed. Leaning forward she bent over Edith’s body and gently stroked her hair. How lovely her cold blonde hair was, the perfect antithesis to her and her beloved brother. Cradling her face she leaned down and whispered in her ear “Edith, dear, wake up.” 

Edith took in a breath and gently woke up. Lucille watched quietly as the child’s eyes grew wide and then filled with hatred. As soon as she realized she was tied she started thrashing. 

“Release me! Why have you tied me up in this manner! Release me at once.” 

Barely raising her voice above a whisper Lucille responded,“Now now dear Edith, lie still. I’m going to take care of you.” She ran a finger lightly over her lips, quieting her. She was surprised that Edith stilled, though still tense. Perhaps she was wise enough to know when her battle was lost. 

“See now that” Lucille brushed back some hair that fell in Edith’s face, and noticed Edith’s jaw clench, “is much better. I’m not going to release you, as you put it, until I’m satisfied you feel better.” 

With that Lucille ran a hand softly across Edith’s chest, and Edith’s face turned from anger to confusion. Lucille’s mouth upturned with a laugh tinged with scorn, and then pressed her cheek to Edith’s. She breathed her words into Edith’s ear. 

“Do you want to know when my brother and I first made love?” She wrapped her hand around Edith’s throat and gently squeezed, while her other hand began to play at her breast. “It was that first day we were reunited after being separated for so long. I saw him, and he looked much as he does now. Though younger. Always just as beautiful as me. Like we were perfectly sculpted in each others image, waiting to become one. I saw him and I wanted him to ache. I wanted him to be sore for days on end because of me. And I wanted him to fill me up. Oh Edith” she brushed her lips over Edith’s and moved the hand that had teased Edith’s nipples down across her stomach then, pushed back her nightgown, and rolled her fingers among her curls right above that nub she’d surely touched, thinking of her brother.

“My brother,” she was sure Edith could feel her smile as she worked her mouth along her jaw and then back up to her ear “my brother loves to lick and pull at my pubic hair. He delights at how dark it is, how the color enhances the pale of my skin. What do you think of yours? It is adequate enough, I imagine.” Lucille rolled the small hairs through her fingers and pulled, “but it will never be mine. Oh what was I trying to say….I was speaking of our beginnings...Of course when we were young I would peck him on the lips, chaste, as family might. But when I was united with him I knew I must have him...It seemed he agreed.” Lucille laughed delicately, and she could feel Edith’s face turn away from hers. 

“No, no you must stay with me Edith.” Lucille’s fingers ran further south and stroked her until Edith’s body started moving against them, whether involuntary or not Lucille couldn’t say. “Since we were children everything that was Thomas’ was mine. He made trinkets and toys, all for me. To please me. You are his latest toy Edith. And if you are his, you are mine.” She dipped one finger inside Edith and started working at her, stretching her. 

“Do you like it when he plays with you.. I’ve seen so many girls, all over the world, lose themselves in his voice. I really don’t think he realizes what an affect he has. He has never noticed, the only one he has ever noticed has been me. Of all those women, I make him ache.” Lucille started pumping her fingers more vigorously and Edith moaned. Lucille watched her for a moment, Edith’s eyes were closed, head tilted to the side. Her mouth was screwed up like she was trying not to enjoy the feel of this. Though she clearly already lost that battle. 

Lucille bit her ear and whispered harshly, “If you are his, you are mine. Do well to remember that.” She slammed her fingers inside Edith curled her fingers, ripping a cry out from Edith. Lucille began rubbing her clit with her other hand as she forced her mouth on Edith’s, then her tongue against hers, until she moved her mouth to her neck. Edith’s body began to shake and Lucille knew she was close. She started circling her clit faster and faster, with her fingers inside her matching the pace. “Would you like to come Edith.” Edith squirmed underneath her, raising her hips to gain more. 

“Edith...you must tell me.”

“Yes,” she panted, angry, and hungry. 

“Well then, you may.” 

With that she thrust and curled her fingers in the exact right spot, while continuing relentlessly on her clit. She watched, stone faced, as Edith’s whole body convulsed. Lucille stroked her through a little of the aftershocks, but left to wash her hands before returning. 

“Go to sleep now dear. I’m sure you’re tired.” Lucille turned her back to the wife, and went to go find where her brother might be.


End file.
